Random Answering Machines
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: This is what happens when you let Kairi, Ruki and Sora record their own messages on their answering machines. Slight KairiXSora and Ruki's gone nuts!
1. Chapter 1

Angel: HEY!

Manda: You're most likely thinking who's this new girl?

Angel: Well we're not new

Manda: We just usually write in the Naruto filler

Angel: And here's us trying to break into Kingdom Hearts!

Manda: REIVEW!

Random Answering Machines

_Click _This is Sora I can't talk right now, cause I'm just about to leave on a panty raid with Ruki, so leave a message _Beep_

_Click _I. CAN'T. TALK. RIGHT. NOW. I'M. TRYING. TO. TALK. SORA. OUT. OF. A. PANTY. RAID. AT. KAIRI'S. HOUSE. Beep

_Click _This is Kairi, I can't talk right now, someone's stole all of my C cup bras!

_Click _She wears a C-cup ( Ruki: We're going to have to return this stuff soon! You know before she kills us!) Aww come one Ruki, oh and leave a message after the be- Beep

_Click _SORA I HEARD YOUR MESSAGE AND I'M COMING AFTER YOU! Leave a Message _Beep_

_Click _Hi this is Sora, (Ruki: And Ruki ) I'm kinda busy right down ( Kairi: Sora come back here ) SHE'S FOUND US! GOTTA GO! ( line goes dead )_Beep_

_Click_ Hi this is Ruki IN THE HOSTIPAL WHILE SORA SUCKS FACE WITH THE PERSON WHO PUT ME IN HERE! Who knew that flower keyblade was so powerfull? _Beep_

_Click _Hi this is Kairi and I like to say I'M NOT SUCKING FACE WITH SORA! ( Sora: Kairi your lipstick won't come off!") GOT TO GO! _Beep_

_Click _This is Sora, and I'm very lucky guy! Leave a message after the Beep _Beep_

_Click _Hello this is Kairi, not Ruki pretending to be her cause she put him in the hostipal and I would like to say Ruki is the greatest hottest guy I've ev- _Beep _

_Click _This is Sora, not Ruki pretending to be him cause right now he's making out with the crazy girl who needs to find some help cause she put her keyblade up my- _Beep_

_Click_ (Sora and Kairi)RUKI YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! Oh and leave a message! _Beep_

_You have no messages but you are freaks_

Manda: Please Review!

Angel: And go check out our fic The Race while your at it, it's about how we get forced to race for our lives in a race across anime worlds, and it has to do with Kingdom Hearts!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Alright we loved the last one so much

Manda: WE MADE A SECOND ONE!

Angel: Oh with Part 2!

Random Answering Machines 2

_Click_ That god I'm finally out of the hospital! I never thought I would get out of there after Kairi's flower keyblade thing. Also I like to point out that I have turned over a new leaf and will not be impersonating my friends any more ( evil laugh is heard in the backround ) LEAVE A MESSAGE! _Beep_

_Click_ Riku is up to something, and for some reason it has to do with chocolate, two short kids, a ferris wheel, six tennis balls, Tidus and an itsy bitsy tenny wennie yellow poke a dot biniki. If you think I've finally lost it, leave a message _Beep_

_Click_ I need to hang out with more girls, cause my guy friends have finally lost it. Tidus and Riku are evil laughing like everyday and Sora won't go near binikis anymore. Which means out of all of my guy friends Wakka is the only sane one left, which it kinda sad _Beep_

_Click_ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! ( in backround: Riku your message!? ) Oh right, leave a message after my evil laugh MUAHAHAHAHA! _Beep_

_Click _I'm bored and theres nothing to do! The only thing going on is some spring fair going on at school. I guess I could go do that, I could even get a job at the fair cause if you work you get free tickets. (in backround: AND!! ) Quiet Wakka! I guess I could ask Kairi to go with me NOT THAT WE'RE DATING OR ANYTHING! CAUSE WE'RE JUST FRI-_Beep_

_Click_ OMG SORA JUST ASKED ME OUT! As friends I bet. We're just friends anyway ( a giggle is heard in the backround ) QUIET SELPHIE, THAT WAS ONE MAKE OUT LET IT GO! (backround : Or is it the only one we know about? ) Excuse me I have to teach Selphie why her mouth is going to get her hurt one day ( backround: CALL THE POLICE!) _Beep_

_Click_ Sora and Kairi are going to the fair together, perfect! Quick Wakka to the Riku Cave! ( backround: We said we would name it the Wakka Cave!) I lied, now let's go! Operation Itsy bitsy tennie wennie yellow poke a dot biniki begins! (backround: Am I the only sane person left? ) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( backround: That's a yes ) _Beep_

_Click_ I. HATE. RIKU! HE KNEW THAT I WAS SIGNING UP FOR A JOB AND BEING THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT HE MADE IT SO THAT I GET THE WORST JOB OF THEM ALL! DUNK BOOTH. BY THE TIME I'M DONE I'LL BE TO WET TO HAG OUT WITH KAIRI! AND THE WORST PART ABOUT IT, I HAVE TO WEAR A BINIKI! _Beep_

_Click _Sora is in a biniki. No amount of therapy can ever make this moment ok. I really hope he brought a change of clothes and a towel. Please leave a message for the now scared for life Kairi _Beep_

_Click_ Part 1 complete! Now one to part 2! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( starts coughing ) Man I got to stop doing that _Beep_

_You have no meassages you freaks!_

Angel: Stay tune for part 3 coming out soon!

Manda: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3! Yes I know it's been...................2 years but I thought I should atleast try to finish this PLUS IT'S FUNNY!**

**Oh and it goes in this order unless otherwise stated by the person**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Sora..........repeat**

* * *

_Click _This is Wakka here, and just in case Riku's plan get's him landed in jail tonight I want to say that I am not a part of his plan. I am just a pawn in his evilness and the pawn shouldn't be punished for I was being brainwashed by an evil dicator overlord and- _BEEP._

_Click._ ( someone's humming mission impossible ) Fear Me for I am Riku and thus awesome, and leave a message _BEEP._

_Click._ Am I the only person now starting to wonder why we have to change our message thing every few minutes. I MEAN NO ONE LEAVES MESSAGES ANYMORE! What's the point in this weird neverend- _BEEP._

_Click._ Biniki's are more comforable then you would think! Except the bottom is giving me a weird feeling kinda like that time ( backround: SORA! ARE YOU GONNA CHANGE NOW! IF NOT I'M GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH WAKKA!) LEAVE A MESSAGE! ( a loud bang in heard in the backround) _BEEP._

_Click._ You know what knowing those two, they're gonna ruin their " non date " on their own. I'm just gonna watch ontop of the ferris wheel and then probably force them back together at the end of all of this free entertainment _Beep._

_Click._ This is the best non date ever! ( Selphie: IT'S A DATE JUST ADMIT IT WOMAN! ) IT IS NOT! ( Sora: It isn't? ) SORA!!! PLEASE WAIT UP I DIDN'T MEAN IT! STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU! _Beep._

_Click._ This is hour one in the fair's bathroom hideout. She doesn't like that way ( Tidus: Dude are you crying? ) BE QUIET TIDUS YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK! _Beep._

_Click._ I so called that. Wakka owes me five bucks now _Beep._

_Click._ DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE TO FIND A BOY WHEN HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FOUND! SHOOT! I'M TEXTING EVERYONE AND ASKING!" _BEEP._

_Click. _ Hour Two in the restroom. Despite popular belief it's rather clean in here and.......TIDUS WHO ARE YOU TEXTING! ( backround: NO ONE! ) TRAITOR YOU'RE TELLING KAIRI OUR LOCATION AREN'T YOU! ( backround: MAYBE! ) EVUCATE! EVERYONE OUT NOW! _BEEP._

_Click. _Is it wrong that while I'm stuck ontop of the ferris wheel to text Kairi, Sora's location every two minutes? Nope, it's his fault for having hair visable from space! ( backround: AND THE GREAT BEYOND! ) Why did I agree to get on with Selphie again!? _Beep._

_Click._ I see you Sora and wether you like it or not I'm coming after you! _Beep._

_Click. _Hidding out in the shoot a duck stand thingy. This reminds me of Donald, which made me loose. ( backround: SORA HIKARI I GOT TO TALK TO YOU! ) SHE FOUND ME!!!!!! _BEEP._

_Click._ Watching the scene from the ground. She chased him onto the ferris wheel and now they're going around and..........they're yelling at eachother. They are hopeless aren't they!? Good God for the love of all things holy would you two just stop agrueing and just- HOLY CROW SHE KISSED HIM! Eww now they're making out! Seeing how they're practically my brother and sister this is one of the weirdest things and HOW LONG IS THIS MESSAGE ANYWAYS! FOR PETE'S SAKE IT USUALLY BEEPS ON ME BY NO- _Beep._

_Click. _Best Fair Ever. BEEP

_Click._ Best Night, period BEEP

_Click_. Tidus and Wakka the mission was a success! Operation Get the most infuriating best friend who like eachother together while poking fun at Riku for our own enjoyment is completeled good job boys! ( backround: Hey Selphie you want me to walk you home) SURE THING RIKU! _Beep._

**FIN**

Angel: I was thinking, maybe we could do the actual story version for this!

Namine: -holding up sign saying " NO DON'T START ANOTHER STORY!" -

Angel: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO!

Namine: -flips sign over " SAY NO! DON'T GIVE HER SOMETHING TO DO!" -

**please click that button and review!**

* * *


End file.
